Good Man In The Storm
by BrittanaSantittany11111
Summary: Set after 7x07 Arizona was supposed to leave for Africa leaving Callie behind not knowing she was pregnant with her child, but she was forced to go to the Army. 5 years later Arizona is left for dead on an Inflatable boat in the middle of the ocean rescued by fisherman, what happens when Arizona sees Callie again? G!p Arizona. Don't like Don't Read.
1. Chapter 1: Found

Good Man In The Storm – Set after 7x07 Arizona was supposed to leave for Africa leaving Callie behind not knowing she was pregnant with her child, but she was forced to go to the Army. 5 years later Arizona is left for dead on an Inflatable boat in the middle of the ocean rescued by fisherman, what happens when Arizona sees Callie again? G!p Arizona. Don't like Don't Read.

A/N – I do not own Grey's Anatomy or any of its characters. Copywritten. ©

Chapter 1: Found

No one's POV

It's 59 degrees outside and Arizona Robbins is barely making it in this weather. She's on an inflatable boat in the middle of the ocean with no one around. She can't get up, she can't fight, all she can think of is Callie and how she left her in the middle of the airport. Arizona knows she's dying and if she doesn't get treated soon, sharks are going to have her for dinner. She didn't want to leave, she knew that something was up with that Grant, but she was forced to go to the Army. Arizona didn't want to go, she was going to turn back to go spend the rest of her life with Callie. Callie, she missed Callie. She wants her girl back. All of a sudden Arizona hears a boat coming.

"Boss I see something!" Arizona hears a man say.

"What is it?" She hears another voice.

"It's a boat. Holy shit it's a woman on it!" The man yells.

"Bring her up! Save her Danny!" She hears the other man yell. Arizona feels her the boat getting lift up.

"Ma'am?" She feels a hand on her cheek. Arizona opens her eyes a bit and sees a pair of green one looking at her.

"Arizona." Arizona croaks out.

"Huh?" The man questions looking at her in confusion.

"My name is Sargent Arizona Robbins." Arizona says before passing out. Danny tells his boss to head to Seattle and call the paramedics. He knows Derek Shephard. As soon as they get to the docks, A group of paramedics were there waiting on them. The help the paramedic load Arizona into the ambulance.

"Can we come?" Danny asked the paramedics.

"Meet us the there." They both said getting into the ambulance. Danny nods and takes a cab with his boss.

….

Still No one's POV

The ambulance sped through the streets of Seattle, one of the paramedics looks back at Arizona and tears were filling his eyes. He remembers when Arizona saved his child. They pulled up to Seattle Grace and they see Owen and the rest of the doctors waiting on them, but before they could even get Arizona out, they had to tell them.

"What's going on?" Owen asked walking up to both of the paramedics. They both look down not answering Owen.

"Doctor Hunt, we have some bad news about this patient." Jack the paramedic said sadly.

"What is it?" Owen asked the young paramedic. Jack whispers in his ear.

"It's Arizona Robbins sir." Jack says pulling back looking at Hunt. Owen's eyes widen and shakes his head.

"No! No it's not!" Owen yells angrily. Everyone looks at him.

"Sir, it is. She was found in the middle of the ocean by some fisherman." Bill said opening up the door to the ambulance. Owen gets on the ambulance and almost faints when he sees a half dead Arizona. Her face was cut and bruised, her fingers were chopped off, Arizona had scars everywhere, and she had open wounds and a sharp piece of metal in her leg. Arizona was a mess.

"Owen, what's going on?" Derek calls out. Owen sighs as she gets off the ambulance. Bill and Jack are about to bring Arizona off of the ambulance. Owen walks over to the doctors and speaks…

"This person you guys are about to see….." Owen trails off trying not to cry.

"Honey, what's the matter?" Cristina asked her husband.

"Callie, you can't be here." Owen tells the Latina, who raises a brow at him.

"Why not?" She asks.

Owen just doesn't answer the Latina, he walks over and helps them bring Arizona off, and they push the stretcher towards the building. Their eyes widen at the Blonde, and Callie gasps when she she's her ex-girlfriend on the stretcher.

"Arizona? Is that Arizona!" Callie yells and faints into Mark's arms. Mark picks up the Latina and takes her an on call room.

"Get her into Trauma room 1 now!" Owen yells snapping some gloves on. April tries to keep her tears at bay, Owen looks over at the redhead.

"April?" Hunt calls out to her.

"What?" April sniffs ripping open Arizona's shirt. Blood starts to squirt out of Arizona's chest, April grabs a couple towels to put pressure down on the blonde's wound.

"Fuck, she needs surgery now!" Owen yells opening the door, Callie comes back out and tries to run over to Arizona's body, but Mark holds her back.

"Get off of me Mark!" Callie yells trying to get free from his grip.

"Callie, you can't." Mark says trying to hold her back.

"I have to be in there." Callie cries as they take Arizona's body down to the O.R.

"Callie, look at me, if you mess up anything on Arizona that's your career." Mark explains to his best friend.

"I'm in the room then." Callie wipes her tears away.

"Okay, come on." Mark and Callie head down to the O.R. to see Arizona. They get down there and Owen tries to kick them out.

"Callie I said…" Owen gives her a pointed look.

"I'm not going to operate on her. I just need to see if she's okay." Callie says sitting down in a chair watching her friends work on Arizona. Callie sees that there's a sharp object in Arizona's leg. "Bailey look at the sharp object in Arizona's leg." Callie says.

"Alright." Bailey takes a look and sees that the metal piece is tearing her leg apart. We're going to need to get this out fast so we don't have to cut off her leg." Bailey says.

"Can I scrub in Hunt?" Callie asked with pleading eyes. Owen looks at the Latina sadly, he just sighs.

"Yes, hurry Torres." Owen says. Callie rushes to scrub in so she could fix Arizona. As soon as she's in Callie helps Bailey fix Arizona's leg. Luckily they didn't have to cut it off. 8 hours later, they're all done. Callie snatches off her mask and throws it into the trash. She storms out of the O.R. angrily.

"Coffee?" Little Grey asked the Latina.

"Thanks." Callie said drinking the warm coffee. Lexie sits down beside her and eats a piece of chocolate.

"How did this happen?" Callie asked.

"I don't know, Arizona is a sweet person, I want to know." Lexie says. Two army men came into the hospital with two cops. Lexie and Callie follows them.

"Are you the chief?" Private Burns said.

"Yes, that's me." Owen says nodding.

"We're here for Arizona Robbins." Burns said to Owen.

"We just got her out of surgery, you might want to tell me why the fuck Arizona was left for dead in the middle of the fucking ocean!" Owen yells angrily with his face turning red. Everyone on the floor is looking at him.

"Sir, that's none of your..."Burns trails off.

"Actually it is! She's a friend of mine, and she almost died by coding twice on my O.R. table now tell me." Owen growls.

"Wait!" Danny runs in with his boss.

"Who are you?" Owen asked.

"I'm Danny Skipper and this is my boss Doug Vaughn. We're the guys who found Arizona." Danny explains.

"Oh, thank you." Owe shakes his hand.

"Is she okay?" Doug asked.

"Hopefully she'll wake up soon. You guys go to her just in time." Owen pats Danny's shoulder.

"Can we stay?" Doug asked.

"Sure, we'll let you know when she wakes up." Owen says.

"Thank you." Doug says walking towards the waiting room with Danny.

"Are going to talk?" Burns asked.

"Follow me." Owen walks to the conference room. He tells Callie and Derek to come in to assist him. The cops and the other soldier waits outside. They all wait for Private Burns to speak.

"Arizona, came to the army 5 years ago. She was amazing and she was saving everyone. Arizona was shot during her service, so she was discharged two days ago, we put Arizona on a plane with some of her friends, and someone shot the back of the plane making it crash into the woods. Arizona's blood was found at the scene, but she was missing, we just got word today that she found." Burns explains to the doctors.

"Her fingers were chopped off." Callie says.

"Whoever found Arizona, must have tortured her some more. The must've put her out on that boat and left her to die." Burns says.

"Any leads?" Derek asked with his arms crossed.

"No, we're still looking." Burns says.

"Let us know if you find this person." Owen says.

"Oh, do you guys know an Alex Karev?" Burns asked reading off of his notepad.

"Yeah, he works here. Why?" Callie asked.

"Well, two days ago before we sent Arizona home, they were talking to each other. To be honest he's been talking to Arizona a lot over the past 4 years. They wrote letters to each other." Burns said. Derek, Callie & Owen are shocked about this, why would Karev keep this secret?

"Thank you. We'll talk to him." Owen says trying not to get pissed off.

"Thank Chief." Burns shakes their hands and leaves with the two cops and his army friend. They all walk out and they see the rest of the staff looking at them.

"Where's Alex?" Owen asked them.

"I don't know." Mark shrugs.

"Find him." Owen says walking off. Callie looks back at Arizona, who's breathing on her own. Callie walks in and sits down in a chair. She just looks at Arizona with a sad face, Callie couldn't help but burst into tears. She thought Arizona was in Africa all this time.

"Wake up." Callie whispers. Callie feels a hand on her shoulder, she turns to look up at Meredith.

"You have surgery, we got to go." Meredith says to her.

"Okay." Callie stands up, but not without looking back at Arizona. She leaves with Meredith to go do her surgery. It was late and April was going to go check on Arizona. She opens the door and gasps. Arizona is gone.

"Hey! Where did Arizona go?" April asked one of the nurses.

"I don't know. I just came back from the bath room." The nurse said panicking.

"Call Dr. Hunt now!" April says running towards the elevator. Owen is walking with Cristina until he sees April running towards him.

"April what's going on?" Owen asked when he finally reaches her.

"Arizona, is gone." April says panting.

"What?!" Owen and Cristina shrieks. They all run to the elevator. They reach the second floor running towards Arizona's room and she is not there.

"What happened?" Owen asked looking at April.

"I don't know. I just came to check on her, when I got here Arizona was gone." April explains.

"We need to find her." Cristina says.

"Find who?" Callie asked walking up with Bailey.

"Arizona, she's gone." April says to the Latina.

"What?" Callie looks in Arizona's room and the blonde is gone.

"Where the fuck did she go?" Owen says panicking.

"Call the police." Bailey suggests.

"Everyone go home, I'll stay here tonight." Owen says taking out his phone.

"You sure?" Cristina rubs her husband arm.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Get some sleep. You all did great. I gotta find Robbins." Owen says calling the police. They all nod and head out. Callie gets into her car and heads home, Sophia wanted to stay with Meredith and Zola, so she let her. Callie pulls up at her apartment and gets out of her car. She heads into the elevator and presses the 5th floor button. When she reaches her door, she unlocks it and heads inside. Callie knows she left her light on before she left the house, she hears breathing and she instantly knows someone is in her house.

"Calliope." She hears the familiar voice.

"Arizona?" Callie cuts on her lights and sees the blonde standing there with a gun.

….

End of this chapter. This story has been on my mind all week. So I decided to write it. I'm going to be taking a break off of some of my stories except this one, I Can't Live Without You, Go Figure, Found you at last, Down Bottom, Time Jump, Nobody's Perfect & The Knowing. I want to finish these first then I'll update my other ones I'm having writers block with them. How did you guys like this one? It's different and it's awesome. I love badass Arizona don't you? I switched the story up a bit. I will explain everything in this story so please give it a try first it's only the first chapter, it will get better I promise. What do you guys want next chapter? Till next time.


	2. Chapter 2: No Time

Chapter 2: No Time

No one's POV

"Arizona?" Callie cuts on her light and sees the blonde standing there with her gun. Callie's scared, did Arizona find out about Sophia? Callie just stands there close to the door.

"I'm not going to hurt you." Arizona says putting the gun down on the table.

"How did you get out of the hospital?" Callie asked looking at the blonde.

"I'm a soldier Callie, I've dealt with worse things. This doesn't hurt me a bit. I'm tough and I'm a badass, besides you were the only person I could turn too." Arizona says looking up at her ex-girlfriend.

"Why do you have gun?" Callie asked.

"I have to kill the person who did this to me. They cut my fingers off, and left me for dead." Arizona says sitting down.

"We reattached your fingers, we fixed you all up. As far as your fingers go, somehow those people put them in a small bag, and how are you going to even find them Arizona?" Callie asked.

"I'll find a way." Arizona says to her.

"Did you eat anything?" The brunette asked going over to sit down on her couch.

"I did. I know you have questions, but please be patient with me Calliope." Arizona says putting her cane on the side of the couch.

"Okay, well I have to work, so I'm going to get in the shower." Callie walks into her bedroom and closes the door. She strips out of her clothes, and turns the shower on. She steps in and sighs when the hot water hits her body.

Arizona is just sitting in the living room bored. Callie fixed her hand right up, she knows that this is the brunettes work. All Arizona can feel is guilt, pain, & betrayal. The reason why she's guilty is because she left Callie there at the airport, The reason why she feels pain is because she let the love of her life go, and the betrayal well, she's going to kill whoever did this to her. Arizona gets up slowly, and walks to Callie's bedroom using her cane. She walks in and strips out of her clothes and gets into the shower. Callie feels arms wrapped around her.

"Arizona, what are you doing?" Callie asked as she feels the blonde rubbing her sides.

"I wanna be here with you, I want to hold you." Arizona holds Callie tighter.

"You can hold me." Callie leans into Arizona's embrace.

"I'm sorry Calliope." Arizona nuzzles into her neck.

"I know." Callie sighs melting into Arizona's arms.

After their shower, Callie hops into bed, while Arizona is in the living room watching TV. 3 hours later Arizona wakes up looking around Callie's apartment. She gets up and heads to Callie's room, she opens the door quietly and sees the Latina sleeping peacefully. Arizona smiles and walks back out closing the door, she lays back down on the couch and falls asleep again.

….

Still No One's POV

The next morning is getting ready for work until she smells something, she walks out and sees the blonde cooking breakfast. She smiles at this, Callie speaks.

"Hey, this smells good." Callie says slipping on her shoes.

"I thought that I would cook for you, thanks for not freaking out last night." Arizona flips the pancakes over.

"Arizona, you're going to have to tell me what happened to you and how you escaped the hospital. Owen called the police last night." Callie says.

"I figured he did." Arizona puts the pancakes on two plates.

"Are you feeling okay? We did major surgery on you yesterday." Callie looks at the blonde with concerned eyes.

"I got some pain killers, I'll be fine. Can I ask you something?" The blonde asked putting Callie's food in front of her.

"Yeah." Callie nods.

"Are you with someone? Like dating?" Arizona asks.

"I was, Erica Hahn came back, we dated a few months after you left, and then like a year later she was gone again. I haven't seen her ever since then, I mean I've dated people, but not like a serious relationship like ours were." Callie says eating her food.

"Hmm, I'm going to be in the city today. I still have your number, my phone is gone and probably at the bottom of the ocean by now. I'm going to buy me a new one." Arizona stand up from the stool.

"Do you have any money?" Callie asked going into her purse.

"Yeah, when I was over there I was making transfers into my account. I put some money in yours as well." Arizona slips on her shoes and grabs her cane.

"Oh, so that's where that money came from." Callie chuckles.

"Yeah, I thought about you, so I thought that I would help out." Arizona puts her plate into the sink.

"Thanks for this." Callie puts her plate in the sink as well.

"You're welcome." Arizona says smiling showing off her sexy dimples.

"Call me. I'll be home later." Callie grabs her things and heads to work. Arizona watches the brunette leaving from the window, Arizona leaves the apartment locking the door. She picked the lock last night, she's going to change the locks. Arizona heads downtown to buy her some new things including clothes.

Callie walks into the hospital and she sees cops like everywhere. Callie sees April talking to one of them. She walks over to them and speaks.

"Uh, what's going on here?" Callie asked rolling her sleeves from her shirt.

"They're looking for Arizona, they've been looking all night and no sign of her." April says.

"Really?" Callie bites her lip, she's not the type to lie to the police.

"Yep, they can't find Alex neither." April hands some files to the nurse.

"Where's Owen?" Callie asked.

"Oh, he should be in his office." April says.

"Thanks." Callie speed walks away leaving behind a confused April. Callie's phone rings, she sees that it's from an unknown number. She picks up.

"Hello?" Callie answers.

"Hey Callie." Arizona says.

"The cops are here looking for you." Callie whispers as she continues to walk towards Owen office.

"I know, I see them. I'm outside in the parking lot sitting in a truck with my windows tinted." Arizona reaches back and pulls out a bag.

"Aren't you afraid to get caught?" Callie asked as she reaches Owen's office.

"No. I'm coming in." Arizona puts in nonprescription green contacts lenses in her eyes, a black wig on, some camouflage army tactical gloves, and she puts on a green army crewneck sweatshirt, with army cargo pants, she slips on some all black timberland boots. Arizona pulls out a fake badge with her fake picture on it, she grabs her 941 Jericho gun and puts her suppressor inside of the pocket of her cargo pants. Arizona puts on her sunglasses and gets out of the car.

"Wait, now?" Callie panics.

"Yeah." Arizona walks in, but is stopped by a cop.

"ID ma'am." Callie hears the card asked.

"Sargent Parker Hill." Arizona says.

"Oh, sorry about that." The cop lets Arizona by, she continues to talk to Callie.

"Where are you?" Arizona asked walking up the steps.

"By Owen's office." Callie answers simply.

"I see you." Arizona hangs up and wraps her arms around Callie from behind.

"Fuck." Callie jumps back.

"Sorry." Arizona laughs.

" .hell?" Callie raises a brow at Arizona's appearance.

"What? This was all they had." Arizona shrugs.

"Arizona, there are cops everywhere." Callie whispers lowly, but loud enough for the soldier to hear.

"I know, look when I was out, I hacked into the hospital's system and someone fucked with my meds yesterday." Arizona whispers.

"What? That's not possible." Callie says not understanding.

"Callie, someone knew that I was coming here yesterday, I couldn't even remember who was in my room. Someone was in my room, I saw it on the tape. I couldn't even feel anything, when I escaped the hospital the drug wore off." Arizona explains.

"Arizona, this is crazy. What are you going to do?" Callie asked.

"I'm going to have a look around this place, you have to keep our friends busy, especially Meredith and Owen." Arizona says pulling a phone out of her pocket.

"What's that?" Callie asked.

"A phone, here." Arizona places the burner phone into Callie's hand.

"Wait, where's your cane?" Callie asked looking down at Arizona's leg.

"I have on a full on leg brace, it helps me walk better." Arizona says looking at the Latina.

"Be careful, these cops are vicious." Callie says with worried eyes.

"I will, wanna have dinner with me tonight?" Arizona asked with hopeful eyes.

"Yeah." Callie nods with a smile.

"Cool, I'll call you." Arizona kisses Callie's cheek and heads to the camera room.

"Shit." Callie curses heading into Owen's office.

Arizona peeks around the corner and sees cop on the phone with his back turned towards her. She looks up and sees the camera facing right towards him. She pulls out her gun and locks the suppressor around it. She shoots the camera destroying in it. Arizona sneaks behind the cop and knocks him out. She pulls his body into the janitor's closet and closes it. Arizona walks into the security room and watches the cameras. Arizona goes back to last night, she watches the camera until she sees a figure, and Arizona zooms in and gasps.

"You've got to fucking kidding me." Arizona hisses.

….

End of this chapter. Who did Arizona see on the camera? Callie and Arizona will have a date night, they will talk about Sophia next chapter. Sophia will be in next chapter, along with Addison. Arizona and Alex will have a talk as well. April will be getting suspicious about Callie's actions as well. Till next time.


End file.
